1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital versatile disk player, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method of reproducing a subtitle recorded in a digital versatile disk player including a subtitle processing section for receiving, storing and reproducing multilingual subtitles, as well as video data and audio data of multiple titles which are recorded at initially manufacturing an optical disc, in which users can watch a movie in their specified language.
2. Background of the Prior Art
A home theater system constructed a high definition TV, DVD player capable of reproducing a multifunction disc, and a 5.1 channel audio system has been generalized. Generally spread DVD titles are for the most part movie titles. The movie DVD title basically includes high definition video data, audio information for one or more specific language, and subtitle information supporting one or more language. Also, the movie DVD title includes a trailer of a movie, a production process, interviews with a director and players, and additional contents, as well as the main title for the movie. These contents are a major factor in that DVD users enjoy DVD titles, as well as providing users with the pleasure of watching the movie. In recent years, according to the powerful demand of DVD users, DVD manufactures are considering whether the subtitle is recorded in the additional contents for DVD titles to be put on the market, but the additional contents do not include the subtitle in most of titles.
Meanwhile, according to Korean Patent No. 1999-00227901999-0022790 entitled “Music accompanying apparatus having digital multifunction disk and method of operating the same”, which is hereby incorporated by reference, MIDI accompanying data, words subtitle data, scene image data and chorus data, which are corresponding to old music of high capacity, are stored in the digital versatile disk which is a data storing medium of high capacity, while MIDI accompanying data, words subtitle data, scene image data and chorus data, which are corresponding to new music of low capacity, are stored in a flash memory. In this manner, depending upon the kind of music, i.e., the old music or new music, which is selected by the user, the apparatus performs the accompanying operation by reading the corresponding data from the respective memories. The memory capacity of the music accompanying apparatus is gradually increased with the passage of time. The above-mentioned patent may easily overcome the limit of memory capacity of the music accompanying apparatus by employing the digital versatile disk. In addition, a new musical composition may be easily added into the flash memory from a new music pack removably inserted in a receiving opening formed at a desired portion of the music accompanying apparatus or from a server through a local area network or a public network. Therefore, whenever the new musical composition is added, there is no required for replacing the digital versatile disk, thereby adding the new musical composition for almost nothing.
Also, a method of changing a primary language and a DVD system using the same are disclosed by Korean Patent Appl. No. 1999-0209898 entitled “Method of changing primary language and digital versatile disk system”, which is hereby incorporated by reference. In the application, user can select and change the primary language from a menu, when the preset primary language is reproduced before the time the user selects 8 languages and 32 subtitles provided by the DVD. If the user selects the primary language from the menu, a system controller displays the language selected and changed through an OSD function. If the user selects one language in view of the contents displayed on the screen, the system controller alters and sets the selected language as the primary language, in stead of the preset primary language. In addition, the system controller displays a note indicative of that the primary language is changed to the user. Therefore, since the application may change the primary language as a mother tongue, in case of using the DVD title manufactured in other country, it is not necessary for the user to select the reproducing language of the DVD title.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram of a conventional DVD player.
The conventional DVD player includes a DVD reproducing section 10 for driving a DVD title, an A/V signal detecting and separating section 12 for reading audio and video signals stored in the DVD title and separating the audio signal and the video signal from the detected A/V signal, an audio signal decoding section 14 for decoding the separated audio stream to output it to a loudspeaker 18, and a video signal decoding section 16 for decoding the separated video stream to output it on a screen of a display 20.
The conventional DVD player produces only the subtitle information recorded when manufacturing it, and thus may not reproduce the subtitle information on the additional contents in the wanted language.
As described above, users may not fully enjoy various contents provided by the DVD title by use of the conventional DVD player, because of unfamiliar with foreign language contained in the DVD titles manufactured in the foreign countries. In addition, it is difficult for the conventional DVD player to enjoy the DVD title in other languages instead of the limited number of the languages provided by the corresponding DVD title.
Specifically, when users watch the DVD title through a TV, the DVD player may not reproduce other subtitle, except the subtitle basically provided by the DVD title.